Over the past three or four decades, dentistry has moved from a period of infrequent use of anesthetics into today's widespread application of all types of anesthetics and analgesics. However, for a large portion of dental patients, the fear associated with these earlier times still remains. To overcome this dental phobia, the dentist has tried many varied approaches, including music, nitrous oxide, hypnosis and accupuncture to name a few.
The apparatus referred to in this paper deals with the ultimate deliver of nitrous oxide ("laughing gas") and music to a dental patient for the purpose of creating an environment of total relaxation.
Currently available nitrous oxide delivery systems have several shortcomings; the mask is poorly designed and uncomfortable, especially for the modern practitioner sometimes working for several hours on one patient. The gas lines become heavy, dropping to the floor and being supported only by the patient's face, and tugging in the direction of the analgesia machine. These hoses are also troublesome to the office staff, having to maneuver in a very small space. Add to this a set of headphones with their accompanying wires and the problem becomes amplified once again.
The need then is for a single unit dispensing both nitrous oxide and music in a convenient, compact device permitting the dentist and staff easy access to the patient.